


Be Careful What You Wish For

by beombf



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, M/M, No Smut, Very very small, i can't think of any more tags sorry, i didn't want to make you guys wait for chapters so bam! oneshot, jjp, jjp oneshot, lots of fighting, one small appearance from yugbam, small jackbeom bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beombf/pseuds/beombf
Summary: Lim Jaebeom and Park Jinyoung couldn't go a single night without fighting anymore. Amidst one of their fights, Jinyoung makes a wish that changes their relationship forever. They're left to make a decision that could make or break them.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Be Careful What You Wish For

Jinyoung and Jaebeom were getting ready to go on their weekend vacation which they planned months prior. Unfortunately, the pair were always arguing nowadays, including today. Neither of them wanted to go, but they had to since a lot of money was spent on this campsite by Jaebeom. 

“Just go with Jackson then!” Jinyoung shouted, the argument starting with Jaebeom stating that he wished they didn’t have to go. 

“Do you just not fucking listen? I don’t want to go at all!” Jaebeom shouted back. It was moments like this that made both Jaebeom and Jinyoung question if they really loved each other but their secret rendezvous in public always proved their minds otherwise. 

“Pfft. Your sorry, pathetic ass doesn’t make enough in a year to let all of this money go to waste,” Jinyoung stated, referring to the $300 that Jaebeom spent on the campsite they would be staying at. 

Jaebeom stood there, appalled by the fact his boyfriend just insulted his yearly salary. Yeah, Jaebeom knew he didn’t make a lot in a year but he was a university student trying to get his masters degree in psychology. Jaebeom made around $80,000 a year which wasn’t even bad in his eyes, but Jinyoung came from a different background. Rich parents, rich family members, everyone was rich; rich, rich, rich. “Fuck you for bringing that up,” Jaebeom mumbled.

“Speak up if you have some more bullshit to say, Jaebeom. You fucking know how much I hate when you mumble in the middle of an argument,” Jinyoung replied, stuffing a few of his shirts into a backpack. 

“I said fuck you for bringing that up,” Jaebeom repeated himself, doing the same thing as Jinyoung except he was neater about it. 

Jinyoung didn’t say anything in response, knowing it’d exhaust both of them if they tried to continue the argument. 

Jinyoung had his reasons for constantly arguing with Jaebeom. After the nights of sleeping alone in the bed they were supposed to sleep in together, Jinyoung finally got tired of the constant sneaking around from Jaebeom. Jaebeom left Jinyoung to take care of his cats, do the housework, and then complete his homework for the night. 

_ Yeah, fuck Jaebeom if he thinks I’m going to continue doing all of that just so he can probably go fuck some man-whore elsewhere.  _

Those were the kind of thoughts constantly running through Jinyoung’s mind when Jaebeom wouldn’t return home when he usually did or when Jaebeom wouldn’t answer Jinyoung’s calls or texts. 

  
  
  
  
  


Jinyoung and Jaebeom finally decided to drop the argument and go to the campsite. The car ride was silent aside from the music blasting from the radio which was an attempt from Jinyoung to break the tension between the pair. Keyword: attempt. 

Their arrival to the campsite was fairly peaceful as well, the pair just unloading all of their belongings and setting up their tent. The area they’d be camping at was next to a beautiful, sparkling lake. Jaebeom glanced over at Jinyoung who was staring at the lake. He admired Jinyoung’s beautiful features; loving every single one of them. It was moments like this which made Jaebeom know there was at least a little bit of romantic love left for Jinyoung inside of him. 

“What are you looking at?” Jinyoung looked over at Jaebeom who was still staring at him.

“Nothing,” Jaebeom replied, suddenly snapping out of the trance he must have been caught up in. 

Jinyoung just sighed, wanting for Jaebeom to admit that he was staring at his features. He missed the butterflies he would feel flutter in his stomach when Jaebeom complimented even just one of his features. 

The pair wanted so desperately to fix their flaws and stop arguing, but every conversation somehow managed to lead to an argument. Jinyoung just wanted to know why Jaebeom was always coming home at the most random times of the night, being secretive, etc. because it was eating him up inside. Though every conversation that came up about it led to Jaebeom immediately being defensive as if he did something wrong. That was what Jinyoung was afraid of.

  
  
  
  


The rest of the day went by fairly quickly, Jaebeom and Jinyoung each doing their own thing. Jinyoung sat by his small fire reading his favorite book selections, while Jaebeom walked around the campsite taking photos on his polaroid camera. Both of them were grateful that they’ve managed to go argument free for this long which isn't normal for them unless they weren’t around each other for a long period of time. 

This peace was quickly destroyed, though, when Jinyoung and Jaebeom were laying under the stars in silence before Jinyoung looked over at Jaebeom and asked, “Why have you been so secretive with me recently?”

“This conversation again? Really?” Jaebeom asked in response, not bothering to return Jinyoung’s gaze. 

“Yes, Jaebeom. I’ve wanted answers for six months, and I still want answers,” Jinyoung answered, sitting up now looking down at Jaebeom. 

“If you think I was out letting some other guy suck my dick, you’re very wrong,” Jaebeom said, now looking back at Jinyoung.

“Well what the fuck else am I supposed to think? You don’t come home until 5 in the morning some nights, or you just don’t come home at all. I know you have a hectic job, but I know that shit isn’t that hectic,” Jinyoung replied, wanting the answers he’d been longing for for six months now. 

“Why don’t you just fucking trust me, goddammit?” Jaebeom shouted, now staring into Jinyoung’s eyes.

“I used to fucking trust you, Jaebeom! You never gave me a reason to lose trust in you until I came home to see Jackson with you in the fucking bed! Now, was that before or after you guys decided you were going to fuck?” Jinyoung asked, his voice getting just as loud as Jaebeom. 

It had been three years since that happened, and Jaebeom thought Jinyoung finally forgave him for it. “I already told you Jackson and I didn’t fuck that night. I don’t even remember how he ended up in the bed that night, but I do know for a fact that I didn’t fucking sleep with him. We’re friends; nothing more, nothing less,” Jaebeom testified. “What do you want from me, Jinyoung?” Jaebeom asked with a much softer tone in his voice than before, now looking into Jinyoung’s eyes with a much softer gaze.

“I wish I could go back to the time when you loved me,” Jinyoung said, his voice much softer than Jaebeom. He, then, got up from the spot they were laying in and walked over to their tent. He decided forcing himself to fall asleep was better than arguing with Jaebeom any longer. 

Jaebeom sat there, tears piercing his eyes at Jinyoung’s wish. Jaebeom didn’t realize Jinyoung actually wished for that, but now that he did, the realization was hitting him harder than anything before. He needed to talk to someone about it. Someone; anyone. 

Jaebeom pulled his phone out, searching through his messages for Jackson’s contact name and began typing, “Jinyoung and I fought again,” and he quickly hit send.

Jackson was quick to reply, “Can’t really say I’m surprised. What did you guys argue about this time?” 

“Same shit as always, but Jinyoung said something tonight that he’s never said before,” Jaebeom explained.

“Which was?” Jackson asked.

“He said he wished he could go back to the time when I loved him,” Jaebeom revealed.

“Well, goddamn. I didn’t think Jinyoung thought that low of you,” Jackson confessed.

“I do love him, I think,” Jaebeom replied.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Jackson replied, leaving Jaebeom to quirk his eyebrow at the text. 

_ What does he mean?  _

Jaebeom decided to simply shake it off as he sat up, going to lay in the tent his boyfriend was already asleep in. 

  
  
  
  


Jinyoung was the first one to wake up, and he already knew something was wrong. He looked down at his hands; his fingers being covered with rings that he hadn’t worn since he was 18. He wasn’t in the tent he fell asleep in either. Jinyoung looked around at the room he was in, immediately recognizing it as the bedroom he stayed in for his entire childhood. He looked over at the empty spot next to him, and surely enough, Jaebeom wasn’t there. Why was he back in his old bedroom? Why was he wearing rings he hadn’t worn since he was 18? 

Jinyoung grabbed his phone which definitely wasn’t his iPhone 11 Pro Max; it was the iPhone 5S he owned when he was 18. He was beyond confused. He looked down at the phone screen and the date was completely off, saying the year was 2012. 

_ What the actual fuck is going on? _

Jinyoung heard a knock on his bedroom door and Jinyoung’s head shot up when he saw his mom walk into his room. This confused him beyond comprehension because his mom passed away when Jinyoung was in his first year of university. 

“Hey, son. Is Jaebeom coming over?” his mom asked, neatly folding some of Jinyoung’s clothing and placing it into the drawers of his dresser. 

“M-Mom? What the fuck is going on? You’re supposed to be dead. Why am I here?” Jinyoung choked on his words, not comprehending anything that was happening in that time.

His mom gave him the most confused look ever before it turned into panic, “What do you mean I’m supposed to be dead? Why are you panicking? Why wouldn’t you be here?” 

Jinyoung couldn’t believe his eyes; his mom who died in 2012 was standing in front of him in his childhood bedroom. “You died 9 years ago! I’m supposed to be in a tent with Jaebeom right now! What the fuck is going on?” Jinyoung repeated his last question.

“Honey, are you okay? Do you have a fever? Are you sick?” his mom asked, walking over to him and placing her palm on Jinyoung’s forehead.

Jinyoung felt like he could throw up in that moment, the confusion becoming too much for him. He immediately got up, running to the bathroom connected to his bedroom. He looked to the left of him, seeing himself in the mirror. The sight in front of him made him almost faint. His hair was spiked up like a pineapple with buzzed sides, he was wearing skintight latex pants with loose black shorts, a white t-shirt under a red basketball jersey which had the letter 53 on it, a gold watch on his right wrist, a black spiked bracelet on the left one, and a black spiked necklace to match the bracelet. 

_ There is absolutely no fucking way. _

Jinyoung could barely stand at this point, the sight in front of him becoming way too unbelievable. Why did he wake up in his childhood bedroom? Why was his mom still around? And most importantly, why the hell is he dressed up like a gay twink who wanted to be a scene kid too? 

_ And where the fuck is Jaebeom? _

  
  
  
  


Jaebeom woke up in the apartment he owned when he was 18. It looked similar to the one he and Jinyoung owned now, but he could tell it was the apartment he owned before they moved in together because of all of the pictures he had hung on his wall of his friends. Jaebeom, just as confused as Jinyoung, grabbed his iPhone 5C and checked the date. Just like Jinyoung, Jaebeom’s phone said the current year was 2012.

Jaebeom couldn’t believe it. He did the same as Jinyoung, going to the bathroom and looking at himself in the mirror. Sure enough, it was the person he was when he was 18 years old. His hair was bleached blonde with an orange hair piece at the front of it, a very brightly colored graphic t-shirt, and whitish blue jeans with rips in them. His ears were pierced with fake diamond earrings, his right wrist holding a fake gold watch, and his left wrist holding a grey spiked bracelet. Jaebeom was in complete shock. 

_ This has to be a dream, right? There is absolutely no way it’s 2012 and there is absolutely no way I’m dressed like this. I refuse to believe that.  _

  
  
  


Jinyoung grabbed his phone, trying to navigate his way through it for the first time since 2013. When he finally found a contact which said ‘loml <3’, he clicked it assuming it was Jaebeom. “What the fuck is going on? Where are you? Where are we?” Jinyoung messaged him.

“I don’t know. I think we’re in 2012…,” Jaebeom replied.

“No fucking shit, sherlock. But, how did we get here?” Jinyoung asked, hoping Jaebeom had answers.

“I’m just as confused as you,” Jaebeom answered. “Where are you?”

“I’m at my parents house. My mom is still alive…,” Jinyoung answered. Seeing his mother again after finally getting used to living life without her was painful for Jinyoung; but he was too confused by what is happening to be saddened right now.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry, Jinyoung. I know how hard that must be…,” Jaebeom replied. 

“Please just help me figure out what’s going on. Meet me at the cafe by your old apartment,” Jinyoung answered.

Jaebeom just left his boyfriend on seen. He knew they couldn’t stay in this time, because this time of their lives was far too painful for them aside from them getting together. Shortly after Jinyoung and Jaebeom got together, Jinyoung’s mom passed away from a car crash. Jaebeom remembered Jinyoung being destroyed by that, and it was harder on Jinyoung because his mom was the only person he had besides Jaebeom. Jinyoung’s father left him and his mom when he was a baby due to alcoholism and drug addiction. 

2012 wasn’t the best year for Jaebeom either. Once he graduated high school, he came out to his mom as gay which resulted in him getting kicked out. This was not a time either of them could relive. Jinyoung couldn’t relive his mothers death, and Jaebeom couldn’t relive his parents kicking him out. 

  
  
  
  


Jinyoung met Jaebeom at the cafe shop they used to meet at which was near Jaebeom’s apartment. They sat in the back left corner of the coffee shop, trying to stay discreet from everyone else. They were both wondering who in the hell allowed them to dress the way they did, but there was no time to worry about that. “This is definitely 2012…,” Jaebeom sighed.

“How do we get home?” Jinyoung asked, looking up at Jaebeom.

“I don’t know, Jinyoung… I don’t even know how we got here,” Jaebeom answered, slumping his head down as he desperately tried to figure it out in his mind. He sat there, trying to propound every single possibility in his mind but in the end, he got nowhere.

“Well, we better figure it out and fast. I don’t want to be here any longer. I won’t be here to live through my mom’s death again, Jaebeom,” Jinyoung stated, and he was serious. 

Jaebeom caught on to the fact that Jinyoung was serious, and Jaebeom didn’t want to even think about the possibilities that could happen if Jinyoung had to stay in this time again. Therefore, he knew he needed to figure out what was happening as fast as he possibly could. 

“We need to trace every movement we made before being sent back to whatever hell time this is,” Jinyoung said, thinking that was the best idea.

“Jinyoung, all we’ve done is fight for the last six months. There’s nothing we could’ve done that could’ve led us up to this point,” Jaebeom answered, and his answer was logical in Jinyoung’s mind.

Both of their phones buzzed, the pair looking down at their phones. They were added to a group chat together with a random number, and the random number’s text read, “It is up to you to find out how this happened. I will leave clues along the way to help you find your way back, but I can’t tell you your final destination until then. Do not ask how or why you ended up back here, because I will not answer. Do not ask who I am, because I will not answer. Just cooperate and all of this will end soon.” 

Jinyoung looked up at Jaebeom and lifted his eyebrow, “What is this person talking about? Final destination?” 

Jaebeom just shook his head implying that he wasn’t sure either. He glanced back down at his phone and sent a message, “Well, can we have our first clue then?” 

The person sent them an address. It was familiar to both of them, but neither of them could pinpoint exactly where the address belonged to. Jinyoung decided to put the address in Apple Maps but it was revealed that the location couldn’t be told from that, just directions.

_ I guess nobody was smart enough in 2012 to make these apps tell you what the destination is. _

Jinyoung scoffed to himself, shaking his head. “Let’s get going then, because I want to get out of here as soon as possible,” Jinyoung said to himself, standing up. 

Jaebeom just nodded his head, standing up alongside Jinyoung and following him out of the cafe. 

The pair began walking down the sidewalk next to a busy street, gaining looks for their choices in fashion. Little did the other people know, both of them were 27 year olds trapped in 18 year olds bodies. Both of them wanted nothing more than to return back to 2021 and be in their current bodies again. 

  
  
  
  


The walking journey ended when they arrived in front of a school. The address being familiar finally made sense to them because the address belonged to their old high school. This school was where their best memories were made because they didn’t have to worry about the responsibilities of being an adult. It made Jinyoung stand there and think about the moment they met. 

  
  
  
  


_ Jinyoung was sitting in the cafeteria alone, eating spicy ramyeon he bought from the convenience store just minutes before school began. Jaebeom, who was the new kid at the time, asked to sit next to him. In that school, nobody talked to Park Jinyoung because they felt like he was too rich for their presence; not that Jinyoung was complaining but he did get lonely at times. _

_ “Hey, is this seat taken?” Jaebeom asked, pointing to the seat across from Jinyoung. _

_ Jinyoung just shook his head, shoveling more spicy noodles into his mouth. _

_ Jaebeom chuckled, watching the boy eat. “Do you like spicy food a lot?” Jaebeom asked, trying to start a small conversation. _

_ “Yeah. I prefer spicy food more than anything,” Jinyoung answered. _

_ “I’m Jaebeom, by the way. Lim Jaebeom,” Jaebeom said, introducing himself in hopes of making a new friend. _

_ “I’m Park Jinyoung. Are you new here?” Jinyoung asked. _

_ “Yeah, I transferred because my dad wanted to move,” Jaebeom explained. _

_ “I see. I was wondering why someone would transfer schools in the middle of their senior year,” Jinyoung chuckled.  _

_ “Why are you sitting alone?” Jaebeom asked. _

_ “Well, my family is fairly rich… not to brag or anything, genuinely. Others feel like their presence around me is insignificant, so nobody really comes around me. It’s been that way since I started high school, to be honest. It’s been a quiet four years, but I’m not complaining. It does get lonely though,” Jinyoung explained, taking a sip of his bottled water. _

_ “You have me now. You can be my best friend!” Jaebeom said enthusiastically, leaving Jinyoung to just smile widely at the gesture. He wasn’t going to turn down the offer, if it even was an offer. _

  
  
  
  


Jinyoung was thinking about this moment, and it kept replaying in his head. Jinyoung, the once quiet but happy kid who loved spicy food and had a rich family, was now the depressed college student who could barely make ends meet and cried himself to sleep over the fact his boyfriend could be cheating on him. The memories saddened him, if he had to be honest. He missed the moment when he didn’t have to worry about his best friend, now boyfriend, would betray him. 

Jinyoung was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when the school bell rang, signaling the current class was over for the students in summer school. He quickly saw someone running over to them; the person who he immediately recognized as Jackson Wang, Jaebeom’s best friend. The one who would end up in his spot of the bed just a few years later. Jackson looked completely different than he did in 2021; the boy wearing a snapback which hid most of his brown hair but allowed a small bit to peak out at the bottom of the snapback, a black tank top, and blue jeans. 

“Hyung, my man!” Jackson greeted Jaebeom who was shocked to see his best friend in front of him, but then he remembered that Jackson had to take summer school in 2012 because he failed a semester of Korean. “What are you and loverboy doing here?” Jackson asked, pointing to Jinyoung. 

“Oh, uh hey, Jackson. Jinyoung and I just came by to see how the school looks after we graduated,” Jaebeom lied, but Jackson was gullible enough to believe it. 

“Oh, cool!” Jackson said, flashing his very contagious smile. “Are we still on for tonight?” Jackson asked Jaebeom.

Jinyoung looked at Jaebeom with a glare which Jaebeom obviously failed to notice because his immediate response was, “Of course… You’re coming to my apartment tonight, right?” 

Jackson just nodded before another bell rang, signaling his next class was about to begin. “I have to get going. See you guys later!” Jackson smiled again before waving at the pair and going to his next class.

Jinyoung smacked Jaebeom’s shoulder hard, “What the fuck were you thinking? Why did you just agree to that? Are you not taking this fucking seriously?” 

“Of course I am! I panicked, okay? Can we please not fight right now? There’s no way we’re going to get all clues in one day anyway. So, please?” Jaebeom pleaded, desperately wanting to avoid fighting with his boyfriend in their current situation. 

Jinyoung just nodded, his expression immediately softening. “Yeah… I’m sorry, Jaebeom,” Jinyoung said.

Jaebeom just nodded, signaling that it was okay. 

There was something they didn’t know though, and that was that someone was hiding in the bushes watching them. But who?

  
  
  
  


The random number sent the pair a new address, and they went. This time, the destination was a park. The same park that Jinyoung confessed his love for Jaebeom to. Now, it was Jaebeom’s turn to think about past events.

  
  
  
  


_ Jaebeom began walking towards the swingset he and his best friend, Jinyoung, hanged out at. He didn’t think anything of the fact Jinyoung asked him to hang out because that’s what he always did. Once he saw Jinyoung sitting on his phone while rocking back and forth on a swing, he sat on the swing next to Jinyoung’s.  _

_ Jaebeom watched Jinyoung almost drop his phone out of panic when he saw Jaebeom approach the swing next to him, but getting startled was a usual thing for Jinyoung so it just made him chuckle.  _

_ Jinyoung slid his phone into his pocket, looking over at Jaebeom. “Hey, uh, beom… I have something to tell you,” Jinyoung began, gaining an intense stare from Jaebeom. “I, um… I like you. You- You don’t have to give me an answer right away, by the way! Please don’t feel rushed, or pressured!” Jinyoung clarified, almost panicking over Jaebeom’s response. _

_ Jaebeom chuckled, shaking his head at his best friend’s naiveness. “I like you too, Jinyoung,” Jaebeom said, a huge smile on his face.  _

_ Jinyoung’s eyes widened, thinking he heard Jaebeom wrong, “H-Huh?”  _

_ “You heard me correctly, dummy,” Jaebeom laughed, running his hands through Jinyoung’s hair.  _

_ Jinyoung smiled widely, leaving Jaebeom to begin pushing Jinyoung since he was on the swing. _

  
  
  
  


Jaebeom stared at the swingset, thinking about that exact moment. He realized what he took advantage of during the years they had been together, and that was Jinyoung’s smile that he witnessed that night. Jinyoung hadn’t smiled like that in a very, very long time around Jaebeom. The sudden realization made Jaebeom miss that smile so much; miss seeing it, miss being the cause of it. 

“What are you thinking about?” Jinyoung asked as he looked over at Jaebeom who was lost in his thoughts.

Jaebeom put his hands up to his chin to support it in his hand, “The night you told me you liked me.” 

Jinyoung just sighed, taking Jaebeom’s hand. “Maybe 2012 wasn’t so bad…,” Jinyoung chuckled, tears threatening to leave his eyes.

In that moment, they both realized the spark they lost over the years.

  
  
  


They sat there reminiscing on their lives before facing the reality of being an adult before their phones dinged again, yet another address coming in. They figured this would be the last clue for the night since it was getting late and Jaebeom still had to meet Jackson. 

Their journey to the destination was quiet and the tension between them had been much stronger than it had ever been. They stood in front of their destination, trying to figure out what significance Han River had to them.

Jaebeom suddenly had a memory flash into his head before shaking his head with a small smile on his face. “This is where I told you I love you for the first time,” Jaebeom revealed. 

Jinyoung made a face as if he remembered exactly what Jaebeom was telling him, and he did. “Oh, yeah…,” Jinyoung just let out a small sigh.

  
  
  
  


_ The lovers had just got done eating at a small restaurant near Han River when Jaebeom suggested they go watch ferries go by in Han River. Jaebeom took Jinyoung’s hand, pulling Jinyoung with him to the railing that separated the river and the strip of small shops.  _

_ “Seoul is so beautiful at night, yanno that?” Jinyoung said, staring out at the river.  _

_ “Yeah, but I’d rather stare at you than this river,” Jaebeom smiled, taking Jinyoung’s hand into his again. _

_ “Who was I to think Lim Jaebeom would go one night without being cheesy?” Jinyoung giggled, playfully rolling his eyes.  _

_ “That’s just my personality!” Jaebeom defended himself, joining in Jinyoung’s playfulness. “Jinyoung, I have something to tell you…”  _

_ Those five words sent shivers down Jinyoung’s spine because those words could lead to anything. His mind made him think of every possibility this conversation could lead to before Jaebeom took both of Jinyoung’s hands into his. “I… I love you, Jinyoung,” Jaebeom paused before beginning again, “You don’t have to say it back, but I promised you I would always tell you how I feel. That, Jinyoung, is how I feel in the moment.”  _

_ Jinyoung felt tears about to leave his eyes; happy tears. He pulled Jaebeom’s body close to his before immediately wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, letting the tears fall. “I love you too, Lim Jaebeom,” Jinyoung confessed. _

_ Jaebeom felt his entire world stop in that moment. It felt like nobody else was around; that it was just the two of them. It felt like the rest of the world was spinning and theirs wasn’t. That’s what he wanted. He never wanted Jinyoung to let go of him. Those three words made Jaebeom fall deeper and deeper into his boyfriend. _

  
  
  
  


“I remember never wanting to let go of you that night,” Jaebeom chuckled, looking down at the concrete. “I remember the entire world stopping around us. It was just you and me, and nobody could tear us apart. Nobody was brave enough to.”

Jinyoung just stood there, tears falling from his cheeks down onto his shirt. “What happened to us?” he asked. “We went from being absolutely in love with each other to not being able to sit in the same room without fighting.”

“We finally left the honeymoon stage after nine years. You quit feeling butterflies in your stomach when you saw me, and I quit going out of my way to see you,” Jaebeom revealed, not daring to let himself cry. Jaebeom never cried; he never allowed himself to. He was extremely close at this moment, but he stopped himself. 

Jinyoung couldn’t prevent himself from crying the way Jaebeom could, and he was sobbing himself a river by this point. He wanted for Jaebeom to feel the same way for him he did when he confessed that he loved Jinyoung that night. He couldn’t stand the fact his boyfriend didn’t have that sparkle in his eyes that he did that night at Han River.

“I’m sorry, Jinyoung… So sorry…,” Jaebeom sighed, looking at his sobbing boyfriend. He wanted to wrap his arms around Jinyoung and hug him tightly, telling him it was all going to be okay; he didn’t think Jinyoung wanted though.

Jaebeom was wrong. That was what Jinyoung wanted desperately; for Jaebeom to wrap his arms around him and tell him he loved him again. “It’s getting late. Go home, or… to your apartment so Jackson doesn’t wonder where you are,” Jinyoung said, turning his back to Jaebeom.

“Text me that you got home safely, okay?” Jaebeom sighed.

Jinyoung just nodded, forcing the tears to stop flowing, “Goodnight, Jaebeom.” 

“Goodnight, Jinyoung,” Jaebeom replied, sighing before he began walking in the direction of his apartment.

As he walked, he kept thinking about the day and the memories that were now fresh on his mind. Jaebeom realized he had taken advantage of Jinyoung’s love for far too long; maybe so long that the damage could be irreversible. 

  
  
  
  


Once he arrived at his apartment where Jackson was laying on his bed, he felt relieved when he got the text from Jinyoung that he had arrived home safely. “Yo, how in the hell did you get in my apartment if I wasn’t here?” Jaebeom asked the boy he encountered earlier sitting on his back.

“I really do think you need your memory checked. I have a key to your apartment which you gave me, dumbass,” Jackson answered.

_ If only you knew how long it had been since you walked into my apartment with keys I gave you. _

Jaebeom just nodded his head, taking all of his ridiculous jewelry off before plopping down onto his bed next to Jackson. 

“How are you and loverboy?” Jackson asked, still oblivious to anything going on in Jaebeom’s world.

“Oh, um, we’re fine,” Jaebeom lied, and he had to try his best to remember how he acted when he was 18 and adjust to acting that way again around Jackson. He couldn’t tell Jackson he was actually from 2021 because he didn’t need Jackson freaking out. 

“That didn’t sound very truthful. What’s going on, hyung?” Jackson asked, opening a bag of potato chips he stole from Jaebeom’s cabinet. 

“You wouldn’t believe me even if I told you,” Jaebeom laughed, taking a chip from the bag Jackson just opened.

“Tell me! What’s so hard to believe about it?” Jackson pouted before taking a huge bite out of a chip.

“Everything, Jackson. Literally everything,” Jaebeom said, doing the same as Jackson. 

“Come on, now. It can’t be  _ that _ bad,” Jackson stated.

“Oh, yes it can,” Jaebeom sighed.

“Just tell me, already, dammit!” Jackson said, pouting once more.

“Okay, okay, fine. Well…,” Jaebeom began, “The Jaebeom you’re looking at isn’t the same Jaebeom you know. I’m from 2021 which doesn't make much sense but whatever. Jinyoung is too. We were camping one day and when we went to sleep, we woke up the next day in our 18 year old bodies. Since we woke up, a random number has been texting us random locations to go to until we reach the final destination which, I hope, is the place where we can find out how to get back to our time. The first destination was our old high school where Jinyoung and I met which is why you saw me there today. The second destination was the park where Jinyoung told me he liked me. The third, most recent destination was Han River where I told Jinyoung I loved him. We haven’t gotten any more addresses since then.” 

Jackson was in complete shock, understandably so. He couldn’t believe the words his best friend was telling him, but why would he lie? “Okay so… let me get this straight. The Jaebeom that is sitting in front of me is actually Jaebeom from the future and you somehow got sent back here with Jinyoung after falling asleep from a camping trip but you don’t know how you got here or how to get back to the future. This random number has been messaging you random addresses which are linked to old memories you’ve made with Jinyoung and making you go to them?” Jackson was trying his best to understand the situation. 

“Yes, that’s all correct,” Jaebeom confirmed Jackson’s summary of the situation. He was also prepared to be bombarded with questions from Jackson about the future. 

“You were right, that’s pretty unbelievable…,” Jackson stated, “but, I believe you. You don’t have a reason to lie,” he finished. “What’s the future like? Is it cool? Am I married? Are we still best friends? Do I have kids?” Jackson began bombarding Jaebeom with questions as he expected. 

Jaebeom just chuckled, his best friend still being as curious as he always was, even in 2021. “The future is… a lot different than things are now. I’ll let you enjoy your ignorant bliss for now, Jackson. And yes, we are still friends; best friends, actually,” Jaebeom answered.

Jackson stuck his thumb down and shook his head, “Boooooo! You’re lame for not telling me.” 

“I’d rather you enjoy your time living through the future rather than spoiling it all for you,” Jaebeom chuckled at Jackson’s ignorance of the future. 

“Mhm, anyway. Back to your situation… what are you going to do?” Jackson asked, diving his hand back into the bag of chips again.

“I don’t know… We still need to figure out how we got here, why we’re here, and how to get back to our current time,” Jaebeom answered.

“Then you should get some rest, yeah? You’ve had a long day, as it seems, and you’ll have an extremely long one tomorrow too. I can go if you want, because you do need plenty of rest, Beom,” Jackson said, his caring side showing. 

_ Yep, Jackson didn’t change. He can make all the jokes in the world but still care deeply about you and the situation in the end. _

“You’re more than welcome to stay, but you’ll have to sleep in the living room,” Jaebeom stated, remembering when Jinyoung found Jackson in his bed. Jaebeom knew he would never, ever make that mistake again. 

“Yes, sir. Of course. I’d never sleep in the same bed with you, weirdo,” Jackson laughed, and Jaebeom chuckled once again at his ignorance towards the future. It was definitely amusing. 

  
  
  
  


Jaebeom had no trouble falling asleep the night before due to the chaotic day had before then. He wished he woke up in he and Jinyoung’s apartment again, and that all of this was a dream. Unfortunately, his wish didn’t come true. He grabbed his phone only to see another text from the unknown number, but of course it was another address. Jaebeom wanted all of this to be over; he wanted to go home. 

Jaebeom got up, not bothering to put on any of that ridiculous jewelry he was wearing the day before. He went to his closet, choosing the outfit that fit best with the style he was into now. Even then, he still looked goofy because his clothes made him 27 but his face and hair made him look 27. 

_ No sane 27 year old would choose this haircut.  _

The address he was sent seemed familiar yet again, but not familiar enough to pinpoint. Jaebeom went into his living room, only to be met with a passed out Jackson on his couch. Jaebeom just laughed, shaking his head.

“Hey,” Jaebeom said, walking over to the boy and slightly shaking him.

“Yo?” Jackson’s eyes shot open before he rubbed them, looking at Jaebeom.

“I’m off to find out what’s next in this hell that I’m living in right now,” Jaebeom said, standing all the way up now.

“Okay. Be safe, hyung,” Jackson said, now sitting up on the couch.

“I will, Jackson. Be careful on your way home or you can stay if you want,” Jaebeom smiled.

“Wait, one last thing…,” Jackson raised his hand up slightly, looking into Jaebeom’s eyes. 

“Yeah?” Jaebeom looked back at him, lifting his eyebrow. 

“Will this be the last time I see you again?” Jackson asked, his eyes revealing that he didn’t want this to be the last time he’d see Jaebeom again.

Jaebeom kneeled down in front of Jackson and put his hand on his shoulder, “I told you we’re still friends in the future, didn’t I? I’m not exactly sure what is going to happen… but, if I find a way back with Jinyoung, everything will probably go back to normal in this time. You probably won’t even remember any of this. Don’t worry, Jackson. You’ll see me again.”

Jackson looked into Jaebeom's eyes again, smiling. “Okay. I trust you,” Jackson said. 

Jaebeom just smiled back, giving Jackson a small pat on his shoulder before leaving the boy by himself in his apartment. 

  
  
  
  


Jinyoung immediately recognized the destination when they arrived there. It was where Jaebeom took him for their one year anniversary. It was where Jaebeom gave Jinyoung the promise ring he never took off. 

  
  
  
  


_ Jinyoung walked into the restaurant, his boyfriend's hand in his. Tonight, they were celebrating their one year anniversary of being together, and Jinyoung was so happy. He couldn’t believe it had already been a year with the love of his life.  _

_ The restaurant was fancy, but not too fancy. Jinyoung didn’t want to make Jaebeom feel the way he managed to make everyone else feel -- insignificant. He wanted to make Jaebeom feel special, but not overwhelmingly special. He knew he could make him feel like that some other time; a more private time.  _

_ They were seated at a table which had a candle centered on it with two wine glasses Jinyoung had ordered before they arrived. He watched Jaebeom’s face light up when he saw the candle and the two glasses of wine. He knew that in that moment alone, he made Jaebeom feel like the most special person in the world.  _

_ The date went by quickly, and Jinyoung clearly wasn’t aware of what was happening until Jaebeom kneeled onto one knee in front of him, holding a small black box. Obviously this caused a small audience, but Jinyoung was too caught up in the moment to care. Was Jaebeom proposing?  _

_ “Park Jinyoung… I know this seems like a marriage proposal but unfortunately, we’re only 19. What it is though is a promise ring. I’m promising you that until we get married, I will love you like you are my husband. I will take care of you. I will make sure you are safe every night. I will be the one who holds you while you fall asleep at night. I will be the one who makes sure you know you are loved and cared for every morning and night. I will be the face you see every morning when you wake up. To those things I promise. Whenever you look down at your hand and see this ring, I want you to think of the words leaving my lips right now. I want to know that I am promising to love you until the day I die. The day we met, your existence alone made me feel special. You were the first person at that school who didn’t bully me, the first person to take an interest in whether it was romantically or not,” Jaebeom promised, slipping the ring onto Jinyoung’s ring finger as he gazed into Jinyoung’s eyes.  _

_ Jinyoung was speechless, his eyes full of tears; happy tears. He wasn’t expecting this, but he definitely wasn’t complaining. “How did you manage to make me feel this special when you were the one who was supposed to feel like this tonight?” Jinyoung jokes, taking Jaebeom’s cheek into the palm of his hand. “I promise that when the time comes, I’ll say yes.” _

  
  
  
  


Jinyoung thought about the promise he made to Jaebeom that night, and he wondered if he would actually be able to keep it. Jinyoung has never broken a promise in his life, because he never promised things he knew wouldn’t be capable of doing. Jinyoung couldn’t help but cry at the thought. The thought that the promise might be broken made Jinyoung feel sick. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw Jaebeom walking towards him.

“Hey,” Jaebeom smiled as he approached Jinyoung.

“Oh, hey,” Jinyoung smiled back, forcing his tears to stop. 

“This is where you brought me on our first anniversary…,” Jaebeom sighed as he looked at the restaurant in front of him.

“The restaurant you gave me my promise ring at,” Jinyoung revealed, hiding his hands in his pocket from the cold weather. 

“I meant everything I said that night, yanno? Every promise I made… I never intend to break them,” Jaebeom disclosed.

“You promised me that you would hold me every night; that your face would be the first one I see when I wake up in the mornings. You broke those two promises long ago, Jaebeom,” Jinyoung said, looking back at the restaurant. 

“I-I never meant to…,” Jaebeom choked out, now being the one who was forcing his tears back.

Jinyoung just shook his head, letting out a deep sigh. He couldn’t look at Jaebeom again without crying, so he avoided looking at him. “I wish I could live in ignorant bliss again. When I thought you loved me,” Jinyoung said.

“I do love you, Jinyoung! What don’t you understand about that?” Jaebeom shouted, looking at Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung looked back at him, looking directly into his eyes before shouting back, “Then fucking act like it! Do you not understand why I’ve cried at almost every destination we’ve been to? These destinations were places we were when you acted like you loved me, Jaebeom! Do you really not see how different you act now?” 

Jaebeom stayed silent, attempting to take in the question which he honestly couldn’t find an answer for. He desperately wanted to answer it, but he couldn’t find the words. 

Jinyoung just scoffed before looking down at his phone which had two new addresses on it; one assigned to Jaebeom, the other assigned to Jinyoung.

“Why does this have two addresses?” Jinyoung asked, showing Jaebeom the text. 

“I think we’re supposed to separate and go to these locations,” Jaebeom suggested.

Jinyoung just nodded, shoving his phone back into his pocket. “I’ll be going first then,” Jinyoung said before immediately walking away from his boyfriend.

Jaebeom stood there for a second, trying to take in the entire conversation just had with his boyfriend. Why couldn’t he find the answer to Jinyoung’s question? He knew the answer, but he didn’t know it well enough to be able to put words together to explain it. 

  
  
  
  


Jinyoung was the first to arrive at his destination. At first, he couldn’t remember the significance of this location other than the fact it was his old apartment he lived in before moving in with Jaebeom. He couldn’t recall anything happening here aside from he and Jaebeom’s drunken nights when they’d come here to have drunk sex. Suddenly the night came back to him.

  
  
  
  


_ Jinyoung was laying on his bed when his phone began ringing. It was Yugyeom. Assuming he was calling to ask for something, Jinyoung declined the call. It wasn’t until Yugyeom called a second that Jinyoung got worried because Yugyeom usually left it alone after one call. He finally picked up. _

_ “Hyung? I have some bad news…,” Yugyeom said on the other line, Jinyoung sitting up now. _

_ “What is it?” Jinyoung panicked. _

_ “Bambam… heard Jaebeom-hyung and his extremely drunk friend outside of his apartment a few minutes ago. Bambam couldn’t tell if Jaebeom was drunk too, or what he was saying but Bambam and I know you would never get shitfaced like that so we just wanted to bring it to your attention,” Yugyeom explained, Jinyoung’s stomach already conjuring up anxiety inside of it. _

_ “Thanks for letting me know, Yugyeom,” Jinyoung said. _

_ “No problem, hyung. If you’re going to check it out, be safe since it’s night,” Yugyeom said, and you could tell he was smiling on the other line. _

_ Jinyoung assured Yugyeom that he would be safe before hanging up on the boy. He couldn’t believe the words he just heard. Could Jaebeom be cheating on him? He was praying it wasn’t so.  _

  
  
  
  


Jaebeom arrived at his destination second, and it was the apartment he was currently staying in since he was stuck in 2012. He was just as stuck as Jinyoung when Jinyoung arrived at his destination. Same as Jinyoung, nothing significant happened at his old apartment aside from drunk sex; or so he thought. Jaebeom sat there, trying to remember anything that happened there between him and Jinyoung, but nothing came to mind until he remembered his best friend was asleep on his couch. It reminded him of that one significant event that happened. 

  
  
  
  


_ Jackson was stumbling through the hallways of Jaebeom’s apartment complex while Jaebeom had his arms wrapped around him. “You’ve got to stop drinking so damn much when we go somewhere to hang out,” Jaebeom scolded Jackson. _

_ Jackson just mimicked him as he forced his legs to lift themselves to walk, but eventually they’d give out. “Blablabla, I’ll drink as much as I want!” Jackson stuck his tongue out at Jaebeom like a child.  _

_ “You’re acting like a toddler,” Jaebeom mocked, shaking his head as they approached his apartment door.  _

_ “Yeah, whatever, daddy~,” Jackson joked, giggling. Jackson would never get sexual with Jaebeom, but he’d definitely tease him with words like “daddy”.  _

_ Jaebeom just rolled his eyes before carrying the drunken boy into his apartment, sitting him down on his living room couch. He then went to the kitchen, getting a glass and filling it with water then grabbing painkillers from his cabinet. “You’re not going home tonight. You’ll sleep here on this couch, and you’ll go home tomorrow,” Jaebeom stated once he got back from the kitchen, sitting the glass of water and pills in front of him. _

_ Jackson took the pills and water, popping the pills into his mouth and taking a huge gulp of water. “Boo! I refuse to sleep on a couch. Sleeping on couches kills my back, Beommie,” Jackson pouted, pointing to Jaebeom’s bedroom door to signal that was where he wanted to sleep. _

_ Jaebeom didn’t think anything of it considering Jackson was his best friend; nothing more, nothing less. He just rolled his eyes, picking a drunk Jackson up once more and carrying him to his bedroom. He sat Jackson down on the bed, immediately tucking him into the blankets. “You really are a toddler, yanno that?” Jaebeom laughed. _

_ Jackson just groaned, closing his eyes as he shooed Jaebeom away.  _

_ Jaebeom just laughed, going to his closet and grabbing his pyjamas. He reeked of alcohol so he decided it’d be best to take a shower so the smell of alcohol doesn’t seep into his bones. He took his pyjamas and a towel into the bathroom that was connected to his room. He turned the lights on, then the shower to let it warm up, and then began stripping himself.  _

_ The shower was over quickly as he was exhausted, wanting nothing more than to get some sleep. Once he was dressed, he went back to his bedroom where he was met with a shirtless sleeping Jackson. Jaebeom, once again, didn’t think anything of it since boys usually slept shirtless especially during the summer. He quickly got under the covers, closing his eyes. He then fell asleep almost immediately.  _

  
  
  
  


_ Jaebeom was awoken by his door barging open only to see his boyfriend with his jaw dropped. “Jinyoung, what are you doing here this late at night?” Jaebeom asked before looking over to where Jinyoung was looking. He then realized how this looked. “Wait! This isn’t what it looks like!” Jaebeom pleaded, watching Jinyoung’s every move.  _

_ “Oh really? It sure does look exactly like my boyfriend is in bed with another shirtless man!” Jinyoung shouted, tears falling down his face.  _

_ “I can explain!” Jaebeom shot out of bed, walking towards his crying boyfriend.  _

_ “Yeah, I’m sure you can,” Jinyoung scoffed, turning around and pacing towards Jaebeom’s front door. _

_ “Jinyoung, please wait!” Jaebeom pleaded once again, almost putting his hand on Jinyoung’s shoulder before the door was slammed in his face. _

  
  
  
  


Jaebeom hadn’t thought that intensely about that night until this moment. He only now understood why Jinyoung refused to believe they weren’t sleeping together. They were sleeping in the same bed, Jackson was shirtless, and we were both obviously intoxicated though Jackson didn’t wake up at all while Jinyoung was there. It made him think deeply about how sorry he was for fighting with Jinyoung every time the topic came up.

Jaebeom’s phone dinged, a message popping onto his screen, “This is your final destination. There, you will find a man with blonde hair in his 20’s. Talk to him. He will answer all of your questions.” The address was the address of the campsite they were staying at before all of this happened. 

Jaebeom started running in the direction his phone told him to go. He needed answers, and he needed them fast. On his journey, he wondered if Jinyoung was brought to the place he was when he got the hint that Jaebeom had brought someone who wasn’t him home. But, he was quickly pulled away from those thoughts when his legs began giving out beneath him. Jaebeom was never a physically active person, so this running session was going to tire him. He didn’t care though, as he needed the answers to his questions.

  
  
  
  


When Jinyoung received the text, he had the same reaction as Jaebeom. His first instinct was to run to the destination as fast as he could. Run until his legs gave out, but Jinyoung was a lot more fit than Jaebeom was so his legs were surprisingly doing fine. He, too, needed answers to his questions though they were probably the same as Jaebeoms.

His thoughts were full of every destination they had been to since they arrived in the past. He couldn’t figure out the reason why they were even here, or why they were told to go to all of these destinations. It was all so overwhelming to think about at once which is why he needed answers, and fast. 

His legs speeded up, still not growing weaker as he ran his way to the destination. 

  
  
  
  


Jaebeom and Jinyoung arrived at the same time, but they didn’t see the blonde haired male the random number told them to look for. Given though, both of them were extremely out of breath from running at least two miles or more. They both stood there, their hands on their knees as their breathing was fast and short. 

Once they regained themselves, they both began looking for the blonde haired male the person told them about. Jinyoung went down by the lake they saw when they arrived the first time before shouting at Jaebeom, “I found him! He’s by that house-looking thing over there!” 

Jaebeom jogged over to where Jinyoung was, looking in the same direction as his boyfriend. They both knew that was the person because blonde haired males were extremely uncommon in Korea unless it was bleached. The stranger’s definitely was. 

Both of them began running in the direction of the house-looking structure, faster than they ran to get here because they were desperate for answers at this point. 

The stranger looked back, noticing them running and he just chuckled at the desperateness the two boys were showing just in the pace of their steps. He stood there, waiting for them to catch up to him as he just chuckled. 

Arriving at the same place the stranger was, both of them stopped to catch their breaths once again. They both looked like they were about to pass out, but neither of them were going to allow themselves to do so now that they’ve finally reached the entire of this chaotic journey. 

“Well, well, well… You must Lim Jaebeom and Park Jinyoung,” the stranger said, looking at the boys in front of him. 

“How do you know our names?” Jaebeom asked, slowly starting to regain control of his breath. 

“Now, don’t act so dumb. I’m the reason you’re here,” the stranger smiled.

“You’re what?!” Jinyoung yelled, also gaining control of his breath again.

“Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Mark Tuan and I own this beautiful lake. I made it, actually,” the stranger introduced himself, sprawling his arm out to show his beautiful creation that was the lake resting in front of them. 

“We don’t care who you are! Why are we here?” Jinyoung shouted, wanting answers  _ now _ .

“Jinyoung, take it easy. He’s not going to be cooperative if we aren’t nice,” Jaebeom said, attempting to calm Jinyoung down as he sat his hand on his shoulder.

“I thought Jinyoung had the brains in the relationship,” Mark laughed, shaking his head. “I guess it is only fair if I tell you how and why you got here.” 

“Start talking, now,” Jaebeom stared at Mark, trying to keep himself calm. 

“Well, you both visited my beautiful campsite one weekend and decided to get in a fight. Jinyoung, here, made a wish that put both of you in this position. Though, it takes two people to make this exact wish for any wish to come true,” Mark began to explain before being interrupted.

“Hold the fuck up. How did his wish come true?” Jaebeom asked, looking over at Jinyoung then back at Mark.

“When you’re within a mile radius of this lake, one wish you and one other person makes will come true. Jinyoung wished to go back to a time when you loved him, and so did one other person. Therefore, his wish came true. You both were brought back to a time when you loved Jinyoung,” Mark explained.

“Who the hell was the other person who made the same exact wish as me?” Jinyoung asked, anger in his voice. He couldn’t think of anyone who could possibly wish that too. He was beyond pissed that his wish was what led them here.

“I’ll let him explain that,” Mark said, pointing to the side of his house where a figure walked out from the side of it.

The figure was none other than Jackson, the Jackson the couple knew from 2021. 

“Jackson?!” Jaebeom shouted, almost charging after him before Jinyoung stepped in front of him to stop him. “You’re the fucking reason we’re in this mess?” Jaebeom yelled again.

“I just wanted your relationship to be okay again… I-I didn’t know this would happen,” Jackson confessed, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. 

“Who the hell was the one texting us all of those locations then?” Jinyoung asked, looking at Mark then back at Jackson.

“I was. When we made the same wish, I fell asleep shortly after and woke up at your campsite. I’m wasn’t sure why I didn’t wake up in my old body, but… Mark found me and offered to help me figure out what was happening. He told me that there was a reason you guys were sent back to this time and so was I. He told me the purpose of you being sent back here was to make you both think about your moments together, and how much they both mean to you. He told me to make you both realize what you were taking advantage of. I created a plan to message you guys the address of the places where I knew the most significant things happened between you. I followed you both around to see when you were both finished with each destination. I usually hid in the bushes. I was extremely surprised when I watched 18 year old me run out of our old high school, but it was amusing to say the least. I did this to help you…,” Jackson confessed to everything. 

Jinyoung and Jaebeom just stood there, trying to process everything Jackson just said. They wanted to be mad; they wanted to punch Jackson in the face, but they couldn’t. They both knew Jackson did this with good intentions, and they both acknowledged that them coming back wasn’t Jackson’s fault since he didn’t know this was going to happen. 

“What can I say? Be careful what you wish for,” Mark chuckled, looking at the pair just standing there. 

“How do we get home? Home as in to the time we came from,” Jaebeom asked, not commenting on what Jackson told him.

“Oh, about that… you’re not going to like the answer to that,” Mark told them, sighing.

“Just fucking tell us!” Jinyoung shouted, getting fed up with the fact Mark was tiptoeing around the answer.

“You have to pay a price to return to the time you came from. For couples, it costs your memories of each other,” Mark explained.

When Mark said that, Jinyoung could feel his entire body go weak. He couldn’t believe what he was just told; no, he didn’t want to.

“O-Our what?” Jaebeom stood there, tears falling from his eyes. He hadn’t cried in a very, very long time, so this showed how much that answer hurt Jaebeom.

“Your memories. Your memories enchant my lake even more which is why when you return home via this lake, your memories turn into enchantment. Or, you could relive life until 2021. It’s up to you to decide in the end. If you choose to forget each other, your friends and family will also forget that you were together. Meaning, old memories will be replaced with false memories but you won’t know that. You won’t be aware that this happened either,” Mark noted. “You have all the time in the world until 2021 to think about it. Each day goes on like a normal one.” 

Jaebeom nor Jinyoung could believe what they were hearing; they didn’t want to believe it. They were both speechless, both in tears. Neither of them wanted to lose the other one, but they had a choice to make. 

“Give us a day,” Jaebeom suddenly said, avoiding eye-contact with Mark. 

“That I shall,” Mark nodded. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I think Jackson and I should leave you two alone.”

“This is all your fucking fault!” Jinyoung yelled, looking at Jackson as he sobbed.

Jackson, who was sobbing as much as Jinyoung but not audibly, knew it was his fault. If he would’ve just minded his own business regarding their relationship, none of them would be in this position. “I’m… I’m so sorry,” Jackson choked out.

Jaebeom couldn’t even look at Jackson, but he knew none of this was Jackson’s fault. He wasn’t aware this would happen. If anything, it was Jaebeom’s fault. His fault for taking advantage of his relationship with Jinyoung for years now. 

  
  
  
  


It was 9PM and they both decided to go to their own homes to try and attempt to figure out a decision. Jaebeom arrived at his apartment only to be greeted by Jackson; not the Jackson he saw earlier but the Jackson who was 18. “Why are you still here?” Jaebeom sighed, looking at Jackson who was sitting on the couch on his phone. 

“Oh? Did you want me to leave?” Jackson looked up at his phone and over at Jaebeom.

Jaebeom thought about the question for a second, his initial answer being yes but he then thought that Jackson could make this decision easier to make. Jackson was immature at times, but he knew how to help when one of his friends needed it. “No,” Jaebeom shook his head.

“Party time!” Jackson said enthusiastically. “Wait! How did everything go today?” Jackson asked.

“Come to my room. I want to get comfortable before talking about this,” Jaebeom said before walking into his bedroom. 

Jackson followed Jaebeom to his bedroom, flopping down on his bed as per usual. “Details, now!” Jackson demanded in a playful tone.

“It’s a lot…,” Jaebeom said, taking his jacket off and throwing it on his dresser. He then sat on his bed, looking down at Jackson. 

“Spill,” Jackson says, placing his chin in each of his palms, his fingers resting on his cheeks. 

“Well… the first destination was the restaurant Jinyoung took me for our first anniversary and the same night I gave him a promise ring. Then we both were given separate addresses, mine being this apartment. I sat outside trying to think of anything significant that happened here between Jinyoung and I that wasn’t sex, but I figured out nothing. Then I remembered one thing that did happen… Jinyoung walked in on you shirtless in my bed while I was asleep and automatically assumed I cheated on him with you,” Jaebeom explained before Jackson stopped him.

“I would never sleep with you, for one; for two, why was I shirtless in your bed?” Jackson laughed at the thought.

“You were shitfaced drunk, acting like a toddler so I wouldn’t let you go home. You insisted on sleeping in my bed because the couch hurt your back,” Jaebeom answered.

“Sounds like something I’d do, but anyway. Keep going,” Jackson said.

“Then we got our final destination which was the campsite we went to before getting sent back in fucking time. We were told to look for a male with blonde hair, which we did once we got there. His name was Mark. He told us how we got back here, and then it was revealed that it was you… future you, messaging us all of these destinations. Then you, future you, told us why you were sending us destinations,” Jaebeom continued explaining. 

“There’s no way future Jackson was the reason you got sent back in time…,” Jackson couldn’t pick his jaw up off the ground which Jaebeom chuckle lightly. 

“You weren’t exactly the reason, but you contributed. The night we stayed at the campsite, Jinyoung and I got into a fight and he told me he wished we could go back to the time when I loved him. After Jinyoung went to sleep, I texted you about it and apparently you wished the same for us. Apparently the lake we were staying by had some magical fucking powers which granted one wish for someone within a mile radius as long as two people made the same wish. This is the time when I began loving Jinyoung which is why we got sent back here, I assume. Then you told us that you sent us these destinations because you wanted us to remember all of the special times we had together and how we felt during them. So you sent us to where we first met, where we confessed our feelings for each other, where we first said I love you, where we had our first anniversary, and where we had our first major fight. You said you did it because you wanted us to realize what we were taking advantage of,” Jaebeom continued explaining. 

“So, hold on… Future me helped you both realize what you meant to each other? Damn, future Jackson is a genius!” Jackson balled his hand into a fist, pumping it up then down as a victory pose of some sort. 

Jaebeom just rolled his eyes but continued explaining, “So, Jinyoung and I asked how we were supposed to get home. Mark said that the only way we could get home was through his lake and we had to give up our memories of each other or we could relive our lives up until 2021 again.”

Jackson gasped when he heard his best friend say “give up our memories of each other”. It broke his heart that his best friend's only way home was to forget about the love of his life. “What did you choose?” Jackson asked.

“We didn’t yet. I was hoping to come home and figure out a decision but you were here. Do you want to help me?” Jaebeom asked, looking down at Jackson who had his face cupped in his hands like a child being told a bedtime story.

“Of course I’ll help you, hyung. You’re my best friend in this time and the future,” Jackson smiled, sitting up before patting Jaebeom’s shoulder. 

Jaebeom just smiled back. “All of this made me realize how special Jinyoung is to me. I can’t lose him, yanno? He’s the love of my life and I can’t lose that.”

“What’s stopping you guys from just reliving the time again?” Jackson asked, genuinely curious.

“Well… Jinyoung’s mom passed away in 2012, or now I guess. If we stay, he’ll have to relive her death all over again. If I stay, I’ll have to relive the texts and calls from my parents telling me they don’t love me and that I’m a disgrace to the Lim family. Neither of us want to live through that again,” Jaebeom explained.

“I see. Ask yourself this though, do you guys really mean that much to each other if you won’t relive those moments just to make sure you don’t lose each other?” Jackson asked.

“Of course we mean that much to each other, but we want to both avoid it as much as possible,” Jaebeom said. He was lost. He really didn’t know which decision to make. 

“Hyung, let me ask you something. If you guys are genuinely meant to be, doesn’t that mean fate will bring you guys back to each other? If it were meant to be, you’d have to find each other again,” Jackson explained, and his question was logically. 

Jaebeom sat there, thinking about the question in his head. He knew Jackson was right, and that may have been what helped him make his decision. As much as Jinyoung meant to him, he couldn’t put Jinyoung through the pain of losing his mom again. “You’re right, Jackson…,” Jaebeom said.

“Yeah, I know I am,” Jackson gave a faint smile, patting his friends back. “I’m going to leave you to get some good sleep, okay?” Jackson said, scooting himself off of Jaebeom’s bed.

“Hey, before you go… Thank you, Jackson, for everything,” Jaebeom said, a small smile on his face.

“You never have to thank me. That’s what best friends are for,” Jackson smiled, leaning on Jaebeom’s door frame. “Oh, and one more thing; take care of yourself, hyung,” Jackson already knew the decision Jaebeom made in his mind. 

“I will, Jackson. Take care of yourself too, okay?” Jaebeom smiled at Jackson. It felt like he was leaving Jackson forever because he was so unaware of the outcome that was going to come from this. 

“I will, hyung,” Jackson said in response before walking out of the apartment. 

There Jaebeom was; alone, left to fight with the decision in his mind.

  
  
  
  


The pair’s morning was spent jogging to the lake after texting each other to go there. This meant they both made a decision, and god did both of them pray it was a mutual decision. 

Upon arriving at the lake, Jinyoung sat in front of it and admired its beauty. He was thinking about the decision he made last night, trying to convince himself it was the right one; trying to convince himself that he did what was right for Jaebeom. In his mind, Jinyoung didn’t matter and neither did his emotions. He had to put Jaebeom first.

Jaebeom arrived shortly after which prompted Jinyoung to stand up, looking at Jaebeom as he approached. “Are you ready?” Jinyoung asked, assuming they both made the same decision.

“Yeah…,” Jaebeom said softly, taking Jinyoung’s hand in his and began walking toward the house they had their little meeting in front of yesterday. 

Jinyoung knocked on the door, “Mark?” 

A few seconds later, the blonde haired boy answered the door and told both of them to come in. “Have you made your decision yet?” Mark asked the pair.

“Yeah, we have,” Jaebeom said, looking at Jinyoung then back at Mark.

“What shall it be then?” Mark asked.

Simultaneously, you heard both of them say different things; Jaebeom saying “I want to return home”, Jinyoung saying “I want to stay.” 

Mark lifted his eyebrow as the pair looked at each other in shock, now realizing they definitely did not make the same decision. 

“Jaebeom, I can’t leave you…,” Jinyoung said softly, looking into Jaebeom’s eyes.

“Jinyoung… I can’t… I won’t let you relive your mothers death just to be with me,” Jaebeom said. 

“B-But… What about us?” Jinyoung asked, tears filling his eyes.

Jaebeom took both of Jinyoung’s hands into his, looking down at them and then back into Jinyoung’s eyes. He thought about what Jackson said and how it convinced him, so maybe it would convince Jinyoung too, “Baby, if we’re meant to be together… we’ll find our back way back. You’ll find your way back to me, or I’ll find my way back to you. If fate wants us to be together, we will be.” 

Jinyoung had tears sliding down his cheeks as he looked at Jaebeom. He thought about the words that just left his boyfriend's mouth and he knew they were correct. Was he really willing to give the last nine years up though? 

“Stop overthinking. You know I’m right,” Jaebeom said, running his thumb over Jinyoung’s hand.

“I know you are… That’s why it hurts so much,” Jinyoung gave a small smile and let a little chuckle leave his lips. 

“Does this mean you’ve both decided to return to your time?” Mark asked.

Jinyoung looked at Jaebeom for a second and then at Mark before slowly nodding. His tears were uncontrollably falling now. 

Jaebeom just smiled, his own eyes filling themselves with tears now. He didn’t want to lose Jinyoung, but he knew this was what was best for the two of them. 

“Follow me then,” Mark said before opening the door to his house, leading them outside to the lake. 

They followed him, their hands never separating. They both knew this happening was good for them because it made them realize what they meant to each other rather than continuing to live their lives in a toxic relationship where they constantly argued. They knew it’d hurt them to lose their memories of each other, but they knew it was what was best of them. 

“Once you get in the lake, you need to get in deep enough where you can dunk your head in the water. Once your heads are completely submerged, your memories will disappear and you’ll see nothing but darkness and then you’ll wake up in 2021. You’ll wake up in the lives you’d be living if you never met each other. This doesn’t affect your other friendships, only their memories of you two being together,” Mark explained.

They both nodded, slowly making their way towards the lake. Their grips on each other's hands only got tighter because they knew what the outcome of the next few moments would be. 

Upon their feet hitting the water of the lake, chills were sent down their spines. This was really happening. They both walked in deep enough to where they could submerge their heads once they were ready, though neither of them think they’d ever be ready to do something like this; lose the memories of the love of their life. 

Jaebeom turned to look at Jinyoung, taking his hands in his own as he looked into his eyes. “Remember what I said, okay? If fate really wants us together, we’ll be together,” Jaebeom reminded him.

“I know. I love you so fucking much, Jaebeom. I’m sorry I didn’t say it enough…,” Jinyoung admitted, holding Jaebeom’s hands tighter.

“Shhhh. I love you so fucking much more, Jinyoung,” Jaebeom said before letting go of one of Jinyoung’s hands. “Are you ready?” Jaebeom asked.

Jinyoung just nodded, and with that, they both slowly started lowering their bodies into the water. Before they knew it, their memories were gone and their worlds had gone black. 

  
  
  
  


Jinyoung woke up in an apartment which he only knew because he was living in a reality where he and Jaebeom never met, but of course he didn’t know that. He didn’t even know who Jaebeom was. 

His day started by going to get a coffee at a local coffee shop near Han River. He ordered his usual and went to sit by the bench he sat at every morning to drink his coffee before heading to university. He noticed someone sitting there who he had never noticed before. The boy was wearing a brown sweater with blue jeans and a headband keeping his hair off of his face. 

Jinyoung sat down next to the stranger and smiled, taking a sip of his coffee. “Hi, I’m Park Jinyoung, and you?”

“Lim Jaebeom.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!
> 
> this is my first ever oneshot and it surprisingly only took a few days to write. i hope all of you enjoy it because i had so much fun writing it. do you guys want a sequel? please let me know!
> 
> as always, comments and feedback are appreciated.


End file.
